Until The End
by Prince of Punk
Summary: WWE Diva, Ashley decides to finally call it quits. Will she leave behind everything and everyone she once loved? John/Ash


**Until The End**

A John/Ashley Fic

This one-shot is dedicated to all the Jash fans out as well as the readers of my other fic. You have been patient enough and an update for that will soon be posted :)

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize from the WWE is owned by me.**

_Italics are for flashbacks and thoughts_

R&R

* * *

Everyone has moments in life in which decisions must be made for the better or worse to overcome obstacles that find their way into our lives. These decisions not only impact the crisis bearer, but those closest to them as well, positively or…negatively. But hey, decisions are decisions, which must be made for the better of course. Even if it means hurting those closest to us. This was exactly the dilemma the 2005 Diva Search winner had found herself in. No one has seen this coming, and if you think the situation was so unexpected, well, the answer was a bit more astonishing to say the least.

-

_- Ms. Ashley, what brings you to my Headquarters? Raw is about to begin in less than 3 hours and you are needed in your match against Beth Phoenix. Not to mention it'll be held in Houston this evening - Vincent Kennedy McMahon trailed off, taken back by the diva's sudden appearance in his office._

_- I'm aware of that, but unfortunately I won't be attending it. _

_- May I ask why? If the result isn't acceptable Ms. Ashley, there will be consequences to be dealt with._

_Feeling that there was no other way to inform the Chairman of the Board, she decided to just get down to it. _

- _I'm requesting for my release from the company.. - She said in a frustrated tone. The chairman was quite bewildered, not to mention speechless._

- _I don't think I'm understanding this whole situation Ms. Massaro_

_- The truth is I'm dealing with a few personal issues at the moment which can't be dealt with while I remain loyal here in this company._

_- Well…we may allow you to take some time off and- _

_- No, I'm respectably going to have to decline a current hiatus Mr. McMahon. These issues keeping slithering back into my life, and are too much too bear with. Please understand why I've decided this._

_The chairman was surprised by all of this. Ashley cutting him off as well as asking for her release. Did I mention cutting him off?_

_- Well..um..if you certainly feel this way, I have no choice but to grant you your decision. It was a pleasure having you in our family, and remember these doors are always open to you. - Stated the billionaire in a rather disappointed mood. _

_After signing her release papers and bidding the chairman a final farewell, she made her way to her rental. As she was about to start the ignition, tears began to slowly make their way down her cheeks. There were too many cherished memories she had experienced and was now leaving behind. The day she won the Diva Search, the day she had main evented at Wrestlemania, the day she met her friends. Not to mention the day she had met John Cena. It killed her inside that their close relationship was about to take-off to the next level. Now, she was going to repay all of this by just abandoning it all? - Why does life have to be so difficult?!_

* * *

Here he lay in his bed alone reflecting on the events that occurred just 2 days ago. Firstly on Monday, he had lost his WWE Championship to a certain Mr. Money In The Bank who cashed it in following his Parking Lot Brawl with JBL, CM Punk. Talk about seizing the opportunity.

Secondly but most importantly, the girl he had truly developed strong feelings for, had decided to leave the WWE as well as his life due to problematic happenings in her life. It was just so unexpected. He had planned out there future together, and now? It was all just a faded memory - Why'd you leave me Ash - whispered the former champ to himself as the memory of the last time he had seen her flooded the Chain Gang Soldier's thoughts.

_Flashback_

-_ Ash for the hundreth time, I'm not going to stick a crab on Randy's ass!! - declared John as he and the punk princess arrived at Randy's birthday bash which was held at the beach. Dozens of superstars had already arrived._

_- Why not? You know deep down it's a perfect idea - whined Ashley as they made their way over to the gathering_

_- Because you know the fits and complaining Randy does afterwards. - chuckled John as Ash giggled along - God it's like his ass is on fire or something! The man can't take a joke and then later, it's "put up or shut up Cena!" - mocked John in Randy's voice - and then in the ring we all have to watch his freakin entrance in which his arms go fluttering up and down! Geez! - complained John as he took his shirt of, remaining in his shorts _

_- And he's apparently your best friend…._

_They finally made their way over to Randy and Maria who were arguing like there was no tomorrow. All because Maria accidentally walked into his and Edge's "most awesomest ever!" sand castle._

_- Hey you two! Happy birthday Ledge! - the dirty diva said warmly as she made her way over to the two who stopped bickering and gave Randy a light hug._

_- Thanks Ash. Great to see you came all ready for my birthday. - Smirked the legend killer referring to her white with pink skulls bathing suit._

_- Oww! What was that for?! - questioned the 3__rd__ generation superstar to the smack he has received on the back of his head from John._

_- For those smart ass comments - acknowledged the champ with a smirk - and Happy Birthday. You're now officially another year more immature._

_- Haha! Very funny. Now if you excuse me, Maria and I are going to make a BIGGER, MEANER sandcastle. Isn't that right Maria? - Randy said, raising his chin, and posing his smugly smirk_

_- Maria? - questioned the birthday dummy only to realize that she had other plans and was now running away from him, laughing along _

_- Hey! Where're you going! This sandcastle isn't going to build itself! - he screamed as he ran after her determined to catch her._

_- John and Ashley just stood there amused by the whole commotion. - Wow!_

_20 minutes later_

_- Guys it's time to cut my birthday cake! Gather around! - Randy yelled excitedly like an 8 year-old. He was too much of a kid at heart. Loud groans were heard as everyone began to gather. _

_As John realized Randy would throw a tantrum if everyone wasn't around him, he slowly made his way over._

_- John… _

_The doctor of Thuganomics felt a smooth hand gripping his arm and turned around to see Ashley giving him her effective puppy dog eyes look, which always succeeded. He stood there staring into her ocean blue eyes for a moment._

_- Fine….I'll do it._

_Squeals of excitement were heard from the punk princess as she literally jumped onto John tightening their embrace until John made his way over to the water…._

_Some Moments Later_

_- Where were you two?! I was calling you guys for like 2 minutes!_

_- Well we're here now - assured John as he wrapped an arm around Randy's waist_

_- ………..what do you think your doing? - questioned Randy looking at John's arm around his waist_

_- Just being happy for ya bro! - smiled the "champ" as everyone giggling around them had realized just what was going on_

_- Well can you express it in a non-gay manner - informed ledge as he removed John's grip around him. Oooooo Bad mistake!_

_- Oww!! WHAT THE FUCK!! - yelped Randy as he felt a sharp pain on his rear end._

_- Everyone broke out into hysterical laughter while Randy struggled but eventually removed the crab which was refusing to release it's grip on him and accidentally flung it into his cake, which did I mention, was engraved with his face posing his smugly smirk._

_- Oh Cena! Get your ass back here! - he began as he ran after, mumbling swears along the way towards a over hysterical Cena. - Put up or shut up man!_

_-_

_After Randy's birthday bash was turned into a horrific nightmare, all the superstars decided to head back. So, John had given Ashley a ride back to the hotel. After a comfortable hour had passed, with John and Ashley debating on whether rap was really an official genre of music, the car ride was soon over and they found themselves at their destination. Deciding on being the gentleman, John walked her back to her room._

_- So I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight - said John as they reached right outside her room_

_- I did. Thanks to you…and the crab. - chuckled the diva_

_- It was my pleasure. - he smiled as an awkward but comfortable silence filled the air. Suddenly he leaned down and planted a soft but sweet kiss on her lips._

_- Good night. - he said leaving the punk diva all dazzled and in such a wonderful mood_

_- Night - she pressed a finger to her lips before a huge smile broke out onto her face._

* * *

Tears were now stained upon his face, as reality decided to come crashing upon him. He had realized something very important which defined his feelings for her. - I can't live without her - he confirmed to himself before grabbing his cell phone

A Week Later

Ashley was comfortably sitting in her home in Austin, Texas, examining the pictures she had posted on her Myspace, while Six, by All That Remains, made itself known through the speakers. Here was one with her with Candice Michelle and Maria outing away. There was another with Randy giving Maria a piggy back, and there was another with the Hardys. She smiled as she scrolled down the page to discover a picture she had taken with John. The two were in a tight embrace as their cheeks met with each others. It was taken the night Ashley was drafted again to Raw.

_Flashback_

_- I can't believe this! I'm finally back on Raw! _

_- I know! This was like so unexpected! - giggled Mickie James, seeing her best friend was finally returning to the A-Brand show. - Don't forget though, it also means you'll be seeing those bitches again punk princess._

_- Honestly Micks, I'm looking forward to it - chuckled the dirty diva_

_- There you are! - another voice made itself known_

_- John! It's great to finally see you again! - Ashley replied as she bounced towards the Doctor of Thuganomics who had just returned from his match and gave him a huge bear hug._

_- You too Ash - John chuckled as she tightened her grip around him even more - Ash. Hard…to…breathe here._

_- Oh sorry - she began to loosen her grip from the exhausted Bean town wrestler who was now relieved - just overexcited I guess_

_- No problem with that. You have every right to be, your back on Raw!_

_- You know John, none of this wouldn't have happened without you. I mean you won the draft pick in your match, so if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now - said the diva truthfully as she began to blush_

_- Hey believe me when I tell you this, you deserve to be here. You've worked your but off on Smackdown, so either way, you would've ended up here - assured John as he brought her in for another hug_

_- Thanks. It really means a lot to me._

_- Awww you two are soo cute! Smile for the camera! - interrupted the over-hyper Mickie James with a camera in her hand_

_Rolling their eyes at the diva's energetic state, they decided to take the picture with them comfortably in each others arms. _

* * *

The memory was one she had cherished dearly, and just the thought of it brought a smile to her face. He had played such an important role in her life, and now? He was gone. Forever. She sniffed a little as tears made themselves known as in the background, Two As One, by From First To Last was heard coming to an end.

_one for all the nights we missed  
fuck if I wasn't such a pessimist  
this chapter could've played out differently  
one for all the nights we missed  
fuck if I wasn't such a pessimist  
this chapter would've played out differently._

As she removed her stained tears were her thumbs, another unfamiliar tune seemed to make it's presence. One that wasn't on her play list.

_The room is spinnin'  
And I can't breathe  
And o0h my head is just achin'  
Hands won't stop sweatin'  
And my knees girl they just wont stop shakin'  
My stomach is turnin' flips  
And I feel sick  
Yea see (yeah)  
And this is all just at the thought of you leavin' me_

Ashley sat there confused as to where this Hip-Hop genre of music was coming from. She stopped her music, and realized it was coming from right outside her house. _Hip-hop? Hmmm. Who could possibly adore such a horrific genre? _Suddenly, it her like a clothesline from Umaga. She made her way to the front door, opening it with haste.

- Huh? - To her surprise…there was no one there.

Realizing her mind was playing too many tricks on her, she turned back to head back in. She had honestly hoped it would've been _him_, coming to see her, but unfortunately for her, it wasn't.

- So I see you've officially moved on.. - said an all familiar voice, making it's away from around her house

- She slowly turned back, hoping this wasn't a dream. Well, it wasn't a dream. There he stood, hands tucked into his pockets, playing a sly smirk upon his face.

- I'm….hallucinating. - said the diva, figuring she was now mentally crazy

- Babe, believe it or not, it's not an illusion. - he said as he crept closer to the bewildered diva - If I was an illusion, would I be able to do this? - whispered the champ before planting a passionate kiss on her lips, which she gladly responded as she caressed his cheek

As they slowly pulled away, Ashley brought him in for a hug, as tears of happiness escaped. - I can't believe your really here. I honestly thought I heard your rap music playing but- she was cut off when John revealed her his phone with a smirk which was now playing the same tune she had heard before. She rolled her eyes before luring him in for another kiss.

- Well Ash, I realized something. - he said as he continued to hold her - my life wouldn't be the same without you, heck, my life really began when I first met you. And, for me to be without you is just the end of me. I'm always going to be with you Ashley, until the end. Whether you insist on it or not - he truthfully said as they gazed into each others eyes

She cupped his face in her hands - I love you too John - before pressing her lips with his in a passionate lip lock.

The punk princess was very happy with the outcome of things, even if it meant enduring the hardships on the way. In the end, one has to realize only one aspect, true love always prevails.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it :) **


End file.
